Hybrid! New Spartoi Unit
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: Gertrude, her partner Hamesh and others embark on their journey with the DWMA, but they are different, they are hybirds. With the world on the brink of madness will they be able to stop it? OC story! Still need one more Weapon/Meister pair! PM me!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of fanfiction, since my first OC fanfic didn't work out here is my new one! Yay! :)

There will be quite a bit of Scottish and Irish/English dialect which will have a little * near it. Trust me it is a pain in the ass to write when you are checking for different dialect every few minutes.

These will be the ONLY scottish/irish dialect I will use so you guys don't get too confused. Any new vocab will be added at the beginning of the chapter.

**Scottish:**

Havers= Nonsense

Sassenach= English people

Wark= Work

Fessing= bringing

Morn= Morning

Thrang= busy

Amang= among

Muckle= large

Dinna= do not

Efternuin= afternoon

Wee= Little

Ay= yes

Thegither= together

**Irish:**

Arse= backside

Bird= girlfriend

Boozer= pub

Babby= baby

Cake-hole= mouth

Cooker= stove

Da= father

Feck= fuck

Fella= boyfriend

Knackered= tired

Lolly= popsicle

Spuds= potatos

Snog= kiss

Enjoy!

Toodles! P.S we still need one more OC pair so please go find Hybrid OC Submission doc and go submit! :)

~Izzy (Remember Gertrude is neko!)

* * *

(10 years later after Maka and Soul)

Gertrude's POV  
I was making my way to the DWMA where I would be attending my 2nd year of high school! The year where we finally got our partners! We spent all of last year learning about the soul and basic training, man was that havers*.

Sassenach* were walking around everywhere, walking to wark*, fessing* their kids to school, the morn* in Death City was always thrang*.

I finally made my way to school, I start to walk amang* the muckle*crowd of people.

As I make my way to my locker with my messenger bag resting on my shoulder I take a look around at everyone, the hallway was a sea of people, I am glad my locker was in a special part of the school, the dungeon. That's where all the hybrid's lockers were.

Oh yeah and by the way, I am a hybrid.

You see we are a bunch of kids that came to a near death experience when we were born so they inject us with some sort of power and we are raised, trained, engineered till we are three to master that power. I am a technological wizard, give me any computer or device and I can hack it. Then I was given back to my birth parents who are a bunch of stuck up asses, I guess that is why I was so eager to leave two years ago.

"Gertty! Gertty!" I hear someone call, I turn around to see my friend Lizabeth run up to me.

"Hey Lizabeth! What's up?" I ask she seemed really excited about something.

"We have 3 new hybrids this year!" She squeals jumping up and down.

"Ay*! I heard." I reply to the energetic redhead, her short curls bounce up and down. She pats my head and scratches my cat ears before running off towards her locker, crazy girl!

I direct my attention back to my locker as I hear someone scream, "WATCH OUT!" Someone collides with me and I feel a hot liquid spill over me.

"AH!" I yelp as we crash to the floor.

Everything becomes fuzzy and I see the figure get off of me.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" An irish accent says and I am slowly sit up groaning, I clutch my throbbing head.

"Oh my feckin god! This is all my fault!" The figure now becomes more detailed and I see a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He wears an emerald green shirt with dark wash skinny jeans and brown combat boots with a brown hooded sweater/jacket thing, some of his hair was covered by a green beanie.

"Just great my shirt and cardigan are wet!" I say, the once hot coffee had stained my shirt and now it clung to my body.

"Oh here take my jacket!" The boy says slipping off his jacket, handing it to me.

"Turn around!" I order and I slip off my cardigan and shirt and I throw on the jacket quickly buttoning a few of it's buttons.

Now that his arms weren't covered I noticed a red arrow tattoo running down his left arm.

"Hey boy, what is your name anyway?" I ask.

"Hamesh, and yours?" He asks extending a large hand to me.

"Gertrude." I say taking my small, pale hand and meeting it with his.

"Now may I ask, are those real?" He says flicking my ear.

"Ah! Y-yes the are real." I growl.

"Dude that is cool!" He says playing with them.

"Stop it!" I snap and he backs away.

"Thank you." I reply after a short pause.

"Hey, would you happen to know where um Professor Stein's classroom is?" He asks.

"Um I am headed there, you can just follow me. Got that Hammy?" I reply snickering at the new nickname.

"Got it." He mutters following me.

We walk back towards the busier hallways and it becomes hard to maneuver through people.

"Look who it is boys! The freak, who is this? Another freak like you?" I hear a voice snear from behind me.

See, well the other weapon/meisters weren't allowed to know about Hybrids, we just went to different classes and always had different missions. They knew nothing of the power we held.

"Oh just bite it Eric!" I huff turning around to face the boy, he towered over me but was could be easily defeated. I turn back around and begin to walk away.

"Oh no you don't just walk away from me!" He exclaims grabbing my shoulder. By now Hamesh and other kids had formed a circle around us.

"Oh you want to fight? You are nothing without your weapon." I spit and he grabs me by Hamesh's jacket.

"And you are nothing without a meister!"

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure!" I place my free hand on his stomach and send one of my wavelength arrows (she is a bow and arrow) right through him sending him flying off me.

"That's all you got?" He snickers getting up from his position, blood trickles down his forehead.

"The real question should be is that all you got?" I ask smirking at him, some strange feeling of an overwhelming amount of power and energy ran through me like a wild fire and I felt my soul begin to grow and resonate, but with what?

A spark of electricity shoots from my hand and I feel my wavelength grow and grow.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" I yell, I can no longer control my body, I get ready to fire and a large wavelength arrow releases and heads straight for Eric, it collides with him and he is sent straight through the crowd and all the way down the hallway. I want to stop but I can't. I feel two pairs of arms grab me and I realize that Dr Stein and Hamesh are holding me back, finally my wavelength starts to calm down...

and I black out.

* * *

Well hopefully that wasn't to much for you guys to process!

I hope you enjoyed!  
Toodles

Izzy


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I have noticed a surplus of OC and next generation Soul Eater stories lately and I have decided to put mine on hiatus until this popularity blows over. I feel like right now that OC's are over-used.

Thank you.

I can't wait to start back up with all my OC's soon.

Toodles

Izzy

*I do not own SE ;_;

I will start a new story soon, and SoMa AU you can think of put in the reviews.


End file.
